shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Ginga-Ginga no Mi
The Ginga-Ginga no Mi '(銀河 - 銀河の果実, ''Galaxy-Galaxy Fruit) is a Paramecia-type Devil Fruit that allows the user to use and draw power from celestial bodies. It has been eaten by Elina D. Busta. Appearance The colour of the fruit resembles much the milky way and is in that way, quite peculiar. Its colour changes, but most of the time it is a dark shade of blue, almost black, with white dots and streaks that resemble stars dotting it. Usage Elina is able to turn a patch of sky that is within her eye of sight into the night sky, making galaxies, planets and other celestial bodies come forth. With that, she is able to call upon stars, constellations and planets and use them to attack. * One of her favourites, for example, is '''Kasei ''(火星, meaning "mars"). It grants her the power of the God Of War. She will be granted with a golden and sparkling shield along with a long, spiky spear in equal colour. The weapons are fuelled with the power of The God of War and with it, she is able to break through the strongest barriers. When she calls upon Mars, the blade of her spear will turn red, as will the sky, and an immense force of power will flow not only through her weapon but also her veins, granting her strength that is otherworldly. She can hold onto Mars' power as long as she desires, but it will drain her remarkably, so she doesn't use it at the beginning of the battle. It's a good finish-off, though. But, one thing she found out after years of using this ability, is that when her spear is drenched with the blood of her opponent, she regains strength, as the god of war and bloodshed feeds off on blood. With Mars running through her, she can move faster and jump higher. Her barriers will almost be unbreakable and as already mentioned, she will be stronger than ever, making Mars one of her biggest strengths. * '''Taiyo '(''日, meaning "sun")'' is another powerful weapon. It uses much less mana than Mars, but still quite draining. The sun has two usages for her. One, it will grant her temporary protective armour from the Ruler Of Light, allowing Elina to blind her opponents to the point they can truly lose their eyesight, without hurting herself. When she is in the armour of light, the blaring light of the sun will overshine the patch of galaxy Elina called forth and will, for a short amount of time, blind the entire battlefield. Opponents can, however, protect themselves from getting blinded and burned by going into hiding or simply covering themselves. Though, most people are caught off guard and will be blinded. The sun is the only power she can call upon without creating a patch of galaxy, but during the night it is completely unavailable. ** The second usage of the sun is healing powers. Elina can heal herself when her skin is being soaked in sunlight, though she cannot heal others. The process of healing takes longer and is rather inconvenient during battle, but often she strategically places her patch of galaxy in the opposite direction of where the sun is, allowing the sunlight to heal her skin during battle, but it will only effecitvely heal the spots that are exposed. If wounds are covered by clothing or other things, they will not be healed. * Tsuki ''(月'', meaning "moon"). ''The power of the moon will be to control the tides and waves of the water. When she calls upon the moon, she can create floods and control the pushing and pulling of the ocean. This is especially useful against Devil Fruit users, who are, just like her, vulnerable to water. However, she has to always pay attention as the moon will grant her no protection and there is the possibility of her drowning herself, especially when it is full moon. Using the moon's power is risky and especially when it's full it rather does its own thing than listen to her, she almost died several times because it created a wave much taller than she desired. She likes to use the moon's power while she's sailing, as she can control the waves to move much faster and to go against currents. She was even able to get through the Calm Belt with the moon's help. But again, she mostly only uses it when it's not full, as it's too dangerous otherwise. * '''Suisei '(''水星, meaning "mercury"). The power of Mercury, the ruler of speed, is her most frequently used one. It is both efficient and not as power draining. It grants her the power to move at a much faster speed than the average human. It doesn't quite reach light-speed yet, but she's getting there. The more she trains, the faster she gets. Another thing to note about Mercury's power is that it allows Elina to jump higher than ever and makes her body more flexible and bendable while feeling no pain or discomfort at all. Because she's using it the most, it's also the least phyiscally draining and she can use it significantly longer than the others, most of the time during the entire battle. * '''Kinsei '(''金星, meaning "venus"). The power of Venus, the god of love and beauty, is probably her least used one, though it can come in quite handy at times. With it, she managed to seduce and outsmart not only pirates, assassins and salesmen, but also marines and even government officials. Venus makes her look more appealing, attractive and charming, without physically changing her appearance. Elina feels never-ending confidence and charm flowing through her veins whenever she uses the planet's power. Although it isn't too recommended in battles, she has used it before to confuse her opponents when she didn't have the time nor energy to battle. A plus point about Venus is that it isn't physically draining, like at all, it's often quite the opposite, making her feel more powerful and... ''horny. * Moksei ''(木星, meaning "jupiter"). The God of Protection will give Elina a barrier in form of a thunderbolt. Her opponents attacks will be demolished, crushed or blocked by thunderbolts raining onto it/her opponent. She will also find herself more hardened, and her armour will be defensive, raging with celestial protection. It is almost unbreakable, though someone with immensible Haki can and will break through it regardless. Just as Mars, Jupiter is very draining and so she refrains from using it too long. * '''Dosei '(''土星, meaning "saturn"). Saturn is the God Of Agriculture. Elina uses it mainly for periods where she doesn't have any food available, and has never used it in battle before. With the power of Saturn, she can plant trees, fruits, seeds, vegetables and flowers per will and she only has to wait for a short amount of time, before they are ready to eat. It is a convenient power and especially useful on days where no island is in sight. * '''Ryuseigun '(''流星群, meaning "meteor shower"). With this attack, Elina can make a meteor shower appear at will, and they won't be just a beautiful sight, but also destructive. The number of meteors tumbling down is defined by the time of the year; if, let's say, it's mid-July, it is more likely for more meteors to appear than during March. This is defined by how close the earth is to constellations that rage with meteors. During the period of July to August, the earth is the closest to ''Perseus, ''which results in larger, stronger and more destructive meteors. The peak times for the meteor showers are always July, August and December. * '''Kosei '(''恒星, meaning "star"). Depending on how much energy and power she has left, Elina can forge weapons out of stardust. They will appear in a golden hue around her and rain down on her opponent. The more energy she has, the more weapons will appear. This attack isn't too useful against someone with strong Haki, as they can easily dodge them, but they're well against weaker, multiple opponents. * '''Amanogawa '(''天の川, meaning "milky way/silvery river"). This is another powerful attack that turns the patch of galaxy into the milky way. At first, it will look harmless and most opponents start laughing, when they see the sparkling dots of milky white stars trailing their way down like snow, when suddenly, all at once, the stars merge together and create some form of path. Elina also likes to call this attack the ''Path To Heaven's Hell, ''as the path of stars will engulf the opponent and lead him up the way to the milky way above. None of the ones that ever got up there, came back. It is her ultimate secret weapon and her strongest, but she doesn't use it often. It's draining and very risky. If the opponent manages to escape before the stars can drown him, they will turn to the castor. She had read stories of previous users of this devil fruit that failed and died, killed by their own powers. * '''Seiza '(''星座, meaning "constellation"). Elina can use the powers of various, by her, known constellations upon her opponents. The attack varies from constellation to constellation, so does power drainage and attack power. ** '''OoInu '("Cansis Major/Big Dog") A large dog will appear when she calls for it and she can both ride it and make it attack opponents. If Elina uses it for transportation, she can make it stay for almost hours, otherwise it will disappear after attacking two times. ** Mizugame ''("Aquarius/Water Jar") With this constellation, Elina will get a large jar of water. Whether that's useful or not is totally dependent on the situation. If you're thirsty, it's quite useful (although the taste isn't that pleasant"), while during battle it's really not recommended, as it's not sea water, but ''celestial water, ''whatever that means. ** '''MizuHabe '''("Hydrus/Water Serpent") ''She can use this constellation to travel over sea by riding the serpent. Although, it's a bit risky as Elina isn't sure herself how long the constellation will last, but she used it a few times to cross rivers. Strengths Her power has many benefits and its range in attacks and variety of attacks is very practical for also confusing the opponent and making her moves unpredictable. One of the biggest strength is that when it is night time, Elina doesn't need to create a patch of space, as the stars are already with her. This will save her a lot of energy and she also doesn't have a specific range of attack anymore, her attacks can go as far as the stars are shining. Another strength is that clouds nor rain stop Elina, especially not during the night. The clouds aren't enough to dissolve the connection between her and space. Weaknesses One of her major weaknesses is obviously her range. Her attacks only go as far as the patch of galaxy she created. She can, however, make the patch follow her around, but she still couldn't attack an opponent that is very far away. Another thing to note is that she can only use her powers when she has created a patch of galaxy, otherwise they're compeltely unavailable, excluding the powers of the sun. Also, her powers are physically very draining and she has to recharge a lot. The blood she draws from her opponents while using Mars' power does regain a bit of energy, but it doesn't fully recover it nor makes it stable. Her attacks are very dependable on the positions of the planets and stars. This can be both an advantage and a disadvantage. The full moon is probably one of her biggest weaknesses and sets her just as in as much danger as her opponent. Another weakness of the moon is that she can only use it when water is near, and the moon works remarkably weaker on lakes, rivers and ponds than on the ocean, as they're far smaller than the large sea. Category:Devil Fruit Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit Category:One Piece: Ship of fools Wiki